Ed's First Date (sort-of crossover with Rayearth2)
by Joseibi Tsukino Saotome
Summary: The only Rayearth2 thing in it is the fact that Zazu is the mechanic fixing the Bebop... =^_^= Title says it all.


Ed's First Date!  
  
By Joseibi Tsukino Saotome (SeSe)  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: The "universe" I'm using here is a little weird...I suppose the Bebop universe is still the same, but just take that and add the fact that Zazu owns his own repair shop on Mercury, mmkay? =^_^= Oh, and also the Bebop crew actually has enough money to get their ship repaired professionally...That usually doesn't happen :P.  
  
"Let's see, so if that part is gone completely, then..." Zazu pondered, keying and clicking away at his laptop.  
  
He normally didn't require the use of a computer to assist in his repair jobs, but this one just happened to be extremely difficult. Frustrated, he grunted and looked over at the banged up ship that had come in to his repair shop suddenly that day.  
  
"Hmph, damn Bebop people...can't they take care of their machines? I mean, if I owned a beautiful piece of machinery such as this lovely thing, I wouldn't dream of getting it this banged up-oh, the download's finished!"  
  
Zazu continued to click around on his desktop, searching for a possible cure for the poor Bebop's condition.  
  
"This should....huh?"  
  
A small happy-face popped up in the corner of his screen and looked around at his files. He blinked at his newly-arrived companion.  
  
"What the...um...hi?"  
  
The smiley turned toward him and giggled in a very high-pitched voice. Zazu sweat-dropped.  
  
"Is THIS what I downloaded?"  
  
"Hello!" the face spoke, "I'm the Ed Virus! Weeee!! Your desktop is PRETTY!"  
  
Zazu blushed at the realization that he had a picture of Sarah Michelle Gellar on his desktop.  
  
"Guh....I...Hey, how can you see my desktop anyway!?"  
  
"Ed knows eeeeeeeeeeeeverythiiiiiiing! Hehehehehehe!"  
  
"Ok, who the hell is Ed, and why is he invading my computer!?"  
  
"Ed is female!! Ed is not he! Ed is she! She is Ed! Ed is Ed!"  
  
"Cut that out!"  
  
"Ed doesn't want to!"  
  
"...Wait, Ed is a girl? How old is she?"  
  
"Ed is maybe 13 in Earth years maybe!"  
  
"...Maybe?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Can I meet Ed?"  
  
"Ed will be over soon! Ed is very sorry for intruding on Mr. Mechanic's computer, but Ed became very bored, and Ed wished to check on repairs of Ed's home, Bebop!"  
  
"Ed lives on the Bebop...?"  
  
Zazu glanced over again at the dilapidated Bebop.  
  
"Ed's coming over?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Edward will be over in a minute!"  
  
The face smiled and a small hand wielding a peace sign popped up next to it. The face and hand disappeared.  
  
Zazu smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Faye asked, watching Ed run back-and-forth throughout the Bebop, putting on random articles of clothing.  
  
"Edward is meeting online friend!" She answered triumphantly.  
  
Faye just stared at her.  
  
"Whatever...who is this friend of yours? And why are you getting so...dressed?"  
  
Ed looked at what she was wearing. It was surprisingly a cute, purple t-shirt with a sunflower in the center and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Online friend is mechanic that is fixing Bebop. Ed thinks Ed should look nice for to meet online friend. Ed is not quite sure why...it's a myyyysteryyyyy!! Oooooooo!!!"  
  
With that, Ed had flown out the door.  
  
Faye just sighed and watched a breeze blow by following Ed's rush out of the room.  
  
"Gee, I guess that one really DOES have a little bit of girl in her..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Zazu angrily got up and assumed position under the Bebop with his tools.  
  
"Kooooooooonnichiwaaaa!" Ed yelled, bursting into the room out of nowhere.  
  
"GYAH!!" Zazu yelled, bumping his head on a large object directly over his head.  
  
"Oh...Ed did not realize Mechanic Man was down there. Ed is sorry. Is Mechanic Man hurt?"  
  
Zazu slid his body out from under the giant machine and rubbed his head.  
  
"Uh...no, it's only a little bump. I'll live...and...you can call me Zazu, if you want."  
  
"Zazu! Ed likes that name, Zazu! Zazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazu!!!"  
  
Ed spun around the work station.  
  
Zazu couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"So...you're Ed? Was that you controlling that happy face thing on my computer? Are you some kind of hacker? Hey...sit still so I can see who I'm talking to!"  
  
Ed stopped.  
  
"Oh, Ed is sorry again. Yes, it was Ed that was the Ed Virus. Ed Virus isn't really a virus. Ed is sorry if Ed scared you. Ed is a hacker, but Ed did no damage to Zazu's computer, honest! Ed is sorry!"  
  
"Um...it's ok! Stop apologizing!"  
  
"Oh, Ed is sorry for apologizing too much. Ed is sorry."  
  
Zazu sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ahem...uh...." Zazu mumbled.  
  
Ed sat down in an odd position on the floor to equalize the level between her and her new friend. She stared cutely at Zazu.  
  
Zazu sweat-dropped again and laughed nervously.  
  
"Umm..." he began again, trying once again to find a topic to talk about, "So...how did the Bebop get so beat up?"  
  
"Ed's friends Spike and Faye did it! They were hunting a very large bounty head when suddenly they go BOOOOOOM!!!!! And the bounty head got away. Spike says he had heavy explosives. We will try again later. Spike smokes a lot!"  
  
Zazu was startled at the sudden change in subject but figured it was normal, for Ed was an extremely odd character. Not that it was a bad thing. Zazu found himself amused.  
  
"Wow...d-does he? Smoking's bad for you...h-he should quit..."  
  
"Ed thinks so, too! In fact, Faye smokes sometimes also! And Ed sees Jet smoke, and Ed is sad because Ed cares for Jet. Ed also cares for Spike and Faye, but Jet is like a father to Ed. Ed was an orphan, you see, Zazu. Ed never knew Ed's parents. As a matter of fact, Ed even made up Ed's own name! Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th!"  
  
Zazu yet again sweat-dropped. He took a minute to let that barrage of information sink into his mind.  
  
"Oh...so that's why you have a guy's n-oh...um, nevermind. Wait...how can you be the 4th if you-nevermind again...It's probably safer if I don't ask, huh?"  
  
"Ed doesn't know what Zazu is referring to, but if Zazu thinks he is in danger, Zazu may do whatever Zazu wants to protect himself."  
  
"Th-that's not what I meant...but forget it."  
  
"Besides...Ed would not be happy if something of danger was to happen to Zazu! But Zazu says that no danger is coming, so Ed will take Zazu's word for it."  
  
"Um...th-thanks. I think." He smiled warmly at her, not only because he was happy, but he also, subconsciously, wanted to see if she would catch the hint. Something told him that Ed had not been flirted with very much in her life.  
  
Ed only smiled a toothy Ed-grin at Zazu, but you could swear that her cheek-blushes had gotten bigger and deeper.  
  
"Ed thinks Ed likes the Mechanic Man named Zazu. Ed wonders if Zazu feels the same about Ed and would like to be Ed's friend."  
  
Zazu looked at Ed and blinked a few times.  
  
"Definitely-uh-Zazu thinks Ed is a spiffy gal, and Zazu wonders if Ed would like to go on a date with Zazu as soon as the repairs are finished on Ed's home Bebop."  
  
Ed's flush definitely deepened, and she coyly looked at the floor.  
  
"Ed has never been on a date before, but Ed cordially accepts!"  
  
Author's Ending Notes: Well, that's where I'm ending it...whether or not I write a second chapter about the date depends on what people think of this part of the story =^_^=. Otherwise, I think it's cute the way it is...so, it's up to the readers! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
